Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual
The Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual was first published as a vinyl-jacketed hardcover in 1975 by Ballantine Books. Later printings have all been paperpacks with updated covers. * 1986 – a "Star Trek 20 years 1966–1986" logo was added to the top left of the cover * 1996 – an all-new cover with a "Star Trek 30 years" logo in the same corner * 2006 – "Star Trek" portion of title enlarged, with the "40 Years" logo on the middle right This work is noted as providing the basis for the Star Fleet Universe series of games. Canon status While this book is now considered to be non-canonical, it was used as a source and reference for four Star Trek films, and at least one episode. * Three starships from the book were mentioned by name, class, and registry in Star Trek: The Motion Picture: ** [[USS Revere|Scout USS Revere NCC-595]] ** [[USS Columbia|Scout USS Columbia NCC-621]] ** [[USS Entente|Dreadnought USS Entente NCC-2120]] * Starship designs from the book were used as bridge displays in ''The Wrath of Khan'' and ''The Search for Spock'': ** ''Hermes''-class Scout ** ''Federation''-class Dreadnought ** ''Ptolemy''-class Transport/Tug ** ''Saladin''-class Destroyer * One starship from the book is listed on a display screen in ''The Undiscovered Country'': ** Heavy cruiser [[USS Kongo|USS Kongo NCC-1710]] * One starship from the book is shown on a bridge display in the TNG episode "Datalore": ** ''Constitution''-class starship NCC-1700 Contents Written by Franz Joseph. Introduction ;Foreword I : 1973 memorandum to Franz Joseph from the US Director of Security Control regarding the computer data from USS Enterprise dumped at Omaha in 1969. ;Foreword II: Stardate 3150.10 (2267) memorandum regarding Starfleet investigation of the sensitive data given to 20th century Humans. General Section *Articles of Federation **Declaration **Chapters 1 - 19 (containing 110 articles) *Statute - Interplanetary Supreme Court of Justice *Statute Regulating Interplanetary Commerce *Romulan Treaty of Peace *Organian Treaty of Peace *United Federation of Planets Banner *United Federation of Planets Seal *United Nations Planet Earth, Sol System Flag *United Nations Planet Earth, Sol System Seal *Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani Banner *Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani Signat *United Planets of 61 Cygni Shield *United Planets of 61 Cygni Arms *Star Empire of Epsilon Indii Standard *Star Empire of Epsilon Indii Seal *Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets Pennant *Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets Arms *Uniform Color Code - Starfleet Specification *Official Type Style - Earth, Sol System - SF Spec. *Official Type Style - Alpha Kentaurus - SF Spec. Command Section *Starfleet Armed Forces - Organization **SFAF - Org - Mil. Staff Comm./Starfleet Command **SFAF - Org - Fleet Operations **SFAF - Org - Logistics/Inspector General **SFAF - Org - Personnel/Judge Advocate General **SFAF - Org - Surgeon General/Sciences **SFAF - Org - Engineering/Comptroller General **SFAF - Org - Technology/Communications **SFAF - Org - Nav. Gen/Planetary Rel./Galaxy Exp **SFAF - Org - Tactician/Cosmologist/Alienologist *The Starfleet Academy *Starfleet Headquarters - External Arrangement **SFHQ - Typical Cross-Section **SFHQ - Typical Section Thru Dock **SFHQ - Typical Long. Section **SFHQ - Ground Plan - Bays 1 & 2 **SFHQ - Ground Plan - Bays 3 & 4 **SFHQ - Ground Plan - Bays 5 & 6 *Starfleet Insignia and Rank **Duty Uniform - Male - All SFAF **N/C Tunic Pattern **Duty Uniform - Female - Officers SFAF **N/C Tunic and Panty Pattern **Duty Uniform - Female - Ensigns SFAF **N/C Tunic and Panty Pattern **Duty Uniform - Male - Medical SFAF **N/C Tunic and Panty Pattern **Duty Uniform - Academy Cadet - Male **N/C Tunic Pattern **Duty Uniform - Academy Cadet - Female **N/C Tunic and Panty Pattern *Fleet Ship Classifications - SFAF - Class I Starships **Class I Heavy Cruiser - MK-IX **Authorized Construction **Class I Destroyer - MK-VIII **Authorized Construction **Class I Scout - MK-VII **Authorized Construction **Class I Transport/Tug - MK-VI **Authorized Construction **Class I Transport Containers - MK-V and MK-III **Class I Transport Containers - MK-II and MK-I **Class I Transport Containers - MK-IV Starliner **Class I Transport Containers - MK-IV Deck Plans **Class I Dreadnought - MK-X **Authorized Construction **Shuttlecraft - 7 person - MK-12B - External Arrangement **Shuttlecraft - 7 person - MK-12B - Internal Arrangement **Typical Single Stateroom - Primary Hull - Class I SS **Typical Double Stateroom - Primary Hull - Class I SS **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Class I SS - Deck Plan **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Class I SS - Elevations **Command Module - Main Bridge - Plan & Profile **Command Module - Main Bridge - Elevations **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Helmsman's Station **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Navigator's Station **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Command Con **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Astrogator *Security Section - Primary Hull - Class I SS *Defense & Weapons Station - Main Bridge **Controls Console **Hand Phaser - Type I - General Arrangement **Hand Phaser - Type II - General Arrangement **Hand Phaser - Type II - Details **Offensive/Defensive Ray Gun - General Arrangement Sciences Section *Command Intelligence - Main Bridge Station-Class I Starships **Controls Console (Bridge Science Station) *Sciences Tricorder **Sciences Tricorder - Arrangement-Unit Open **Sciences Tricorder - Internal Arrangement **Sciences Tricorder - Case Details *Galactic Coordinate System - Great Spiral Milky Way Galaxy M-O **S.I.N.S. Database Datum - In Galactic Coordinate System **Course Tracking Element Schematic Diagram - Class I Starship **Velocity/Time Relationship - Interstellar Space/Warp Technology **Standard Orbits - Class I Starships *Milky Way Galaxy **Known Galactic Region **United Federation of Planets-Principal Stellar Systems *Medical Section **Deck 7 - Plan - Primary Hull - Class I Starships **Medical tricorder - Standard Field Equipment Item - Type I **Medical tricorder - Open Arrangement **Medical tricorder - Internal Arrangement **Medical tricorder - Details **Heartbeat Reader - Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard **Spray Applicator - Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard **Medical Scanner - Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard **Anabolic Protoplaser - Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard - Minor Injury Version **Anabolic Protoplaser - Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard - Massive Injury Version **Surgical Scalpels - Star Fleet College of Medicine Standard Support Services *Communications - Main Bridge Station - Class I Starships **Communications Control Console - Main Bridge Station - Class I Starships **Communicator - Standard Field Equipment Item **Communicator - Circuitry Diagram - Type I **Ear Receiver - For Non-Public Reception **Universal Translator - U.F.P Standard *Engineering **Main Bridge Station - Class I Starships **Engineering Control Console - Main Bridge Station - Class I Starships **Engineering Section - Primary Hull - Class I Starships **Impulse Power Unit - Class I Starships - External Arrangement **Main Propulsion - Class I Starships - External Arrangement **Transporter - Standard 6 Person - Primary Hull - Class I Starships **Transporter - Emergency - Primary Hull - Class I Starships **Transporter - Cargo - Primary Hull - Class I Starships **Hangar Deck - MK-IX Model Only - Class I Starships **Hangar Deck - Principal Elevation - MK-IX Model Only *Leisure **Vulcan Lyrette - Orchestral Model Musical Instrument **Tridimensional Chess - Regulation Tournament Board **Tridimensional Chess - Regulation Tournament Pieces Miscellaneous *Appendix A Appendices STAR TREK STAR FLEET TECHNICAL MANUAL GENERAL INDEX SUBDIVISION CATEGORIES T. O. NO: 00:00:00 00:00:01 00:00:02 00:00:03 00:00:04 FOREWORD I 00:00:05 FOREWORD II 00:00:06 INTRODUCTION 00:00:07 00:00:08 DIVISION INDEX 00:00:09 00:00:10 GENERAL* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 UNITED FEDERATION ARTICLES OF FEDERATION, STATUTES, REGULATIONS, PEACE TREATIES, ET CETERA. 00:02:00 FLAGS, SEALS, ARMS, AND OTHER DEVICES IDENTIFYING THE FEDERATION AND ITS INDIVIDUAL MEMBER PLANETS 00:03:00 FEDERATION UNIFORMS, INSIGNIA, AND RANKS OTHER THAN STAR FLEET 00:04:00 FEDERATION SPACESHIPS AND WEAPONRY OTHER THAN STAR FLEET 00:05:00 ALIEN UNIFORMS, INSIGNIA, AND RANKS OTHER THAN THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS 00:06:00 ALIEN SPACESHIPS AND WEAPONRY OTHER THAN THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS 00:07:00 ALIEN COMMUNICATION METHODS 00:08:00 ALIEN LIFE FORMS 00:09:00 00:10:00 OFFICIAL TYPE STYLE - EARTH, SOL SYSTEM - SF SPEC. 00:10:01 OFFICIAL TYPE STYLE - ALPHA KENTAURUS - SF SPEC. 00:10:10 UNIFORM COLOR CODE - STAR FLEET SPECIFICATION 01:00:00 COMMAND* 01:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 STAR FLEET ORGANIZATION, STAR FLEET ACADEMY, STAR FLEET HEADQUARTERS, STAR BASES, ET CETERA. 00:02:00 ASSIGNMENT ORDERS, PRIME DIRECTIVES, GENERAL ORDERS 00:03:00 STAR FLEET UNIFORMS, INSIGNIA, AND RANKS 00:04:00 STAR FLEET SPACESHIP CLASSIFICATIONS, CLASS 3 VIEWS, ET CETERA. 00:05:00 SHIP’S COMPLIMENT, PASSENGER LISTS, CREWS QUARTERS, PERSONAL HISTORY, AND RECORD TAPES, ET CETERA 00:06:00 FLEET DUTY SHIP SPECIFICS 02:00:00 COMMUNICATIONS* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 03:01:00 COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER'S STATION SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 03:02:00 COMMUNICATIONS EQUIPMENT 03:03:00 SHIP'S COMPUTER'S MAINTENANCE SCHEMATICS 03:00:00 ENGINEERING* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 03:01:00 DAMAGE AND REPAIR CONTROL OFFICER'S STATION SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 03:02:00 ENGINEERING OFFICER'S STATION, SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ENGINEERING ARRANGEMENT, FACILITIES, ECT. 03:03:00 ENGINEERING SUB-SYSTEMS OFFICER'S STATION, SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 03:04:00 SHIP'S STRUCTURAL DETAILS 03:05:00 SHIP'S CONTROL'S ARRAINEGEMENT SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 03:06:00 IMPULSE POWER ARRAINGEMENT, SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 03:07:00 MAIN PROPULSION ARRAINGEMENT, SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 03:08:00 SHIP'S ELECTRICAL POWER FACILITIES,SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 03:09:00 ENVIRONMENTAL OFFICER'S STATION SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 03:10:00 SHIP'S TRANSPORTERS, ARRAINGEMENTS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 04:00:00 MARINES* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 05:00:00 MEDICAL* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 SHIP'S MEDICAL SECTION ARRAINGEMENT, FACILITIES, ECT. 00:02:00 MEDICAL EQUIPMENT 06:00:00 OPERATIONS* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 NAVIGATIONAL OFFICER'S STATION SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 00:02:00 MILKY WAY GALAXY CHARTS, FEDERATION CHARTS, MEMBER PLANETARY SYSTEM CHARTS, ETC. 00:03:00 HANGAR DECK ARRANGEMENT, SYSTEMS, DETAILS, SHUTTLECRAFT MAINTENANCE FACILITIES, ECT. 07:00:00 SCIENCES* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 SCIENCE OFFICER'S STATION SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 00:02:00 SHIP'S COMPUTERS SYSTEMS SCHEMATICS 00:03:00 SCIENCE LABORATORIES 00:04:00 SCIENCE EQUIPMENT 08:00:00 SECURITY* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 09:00:00 SHIPS SERVICES* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 FOOD PREPARATION, HEALTH, SANITARY STANDARDS, ECT. 00:02:00 FOOD PREPARATION FACILITIES, SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 00:03:00 SANITARY RECOVERY FACILITIES, SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 00:04:00 MAINTENANCE AND REPAIR SHOPS ARRANGEMENT, DETAILS, ECT. 00:05:00 FABRICATION FACILITIES ARRANGEMENT, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 00:06:00 SPECIALIZED SHIP'S EQUIPMENT 00:07:00 SHIP'S CARGO FACILITIES References 40 Eridani A; ''Ajax'', USS; ''Aries'', USS; ''Cortéz'', USS; ''Crockett'', USS; destroyer; ''Drake'', USS; dreadnought; ''Entente'', USS; ''Federation''-class; heavy cruiser; ''Hermes''-class; ''Hermes'', USS; ''Pegasus'', USS; ''Phoenix'', USS; ''Ptolemy''-class; ''Ptolemy'', USS; ''Saladin''-class; ''Saladin'', USS; ''Saratoga'', USS; scout; ''Valiant'', USS; warp factor scale Other Books by Franz Joseph * Star Trek Blueprints Similar Books & Releases * Star Fleet Battles * [[Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise|Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise]] * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual * Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual External Links * "Forgotten Starships" at TrekPlace.com - a Feb. 15, 2003 article discussing the canon material from this book * "Spotting the Ships from the Star Fleet Technical Manual" at Ex Astris Scientia - a Dec. 20, 2005 article Category:Reference books de:Star Trek: Star Fleet Technical Manual